Friendship Never END!
by Naru Mizudo
Summary: -Kami-sama mungkinkah anak ini akan menjadi teman ku selamanya? Batin Sasuke


Friendship NEVER END!

Author : Naru Mizudo

OOC , Typo(s), abal , gaje dll

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru :D

- FRIENDSHIP NEVER END -

-Kami-sama mungkinkah anak ini akan menjadi teman ku selamanya? Batin Sasuke bermata onyx itu.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pukul 15.00 sore di Taman Konoha _

Di sore itu tampak seorang pemuda perambut kuning jabrik , warna matanya terjelas seperti mata _blue shappire_ yang sangat indah dan memakai baju berwarna oranye cerah dan memakai celana berwarna sama dan tak lupa dibelakang bajunya terdapat lambang lingkaran merah atau disebut "Uzumaki" , dan juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba anak termenung saat itu.

Hening beberapa saat

"Kenapa selama ini aku tak ada orang tua,aku ingin seperti teman yang lain mempunyai orang tua yang selalu menyayangi anaknya yang selalu mengajak untuk bermain,berjalan-jalan bersama-sama" batin Naruto sedih

Sore yang sangat indah saat itu , tapi tidak buat si anak bermata _shappire_ itu , entah kenapa dia selalu sedih dan sendirian , dan dia berjalan ke sesuatu tempat agar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut itu .

_Di perjalanan dekat sungai_

Terlihat seorang anak duduk ditepi sungai dengan bermata onyx dan rambutnya yang hitam

Dan tak lupa dibelakang baju si anak itu belambang "Kipas" atau disebut dengan "Uchiha" dengan melempar sebuah batu disungai dengan bosannya

Anak bermata shappire itu penasaran dan dia turun didekat tepi sungai

Berjalan didekat anak bermata onyx itu..

"Hei" sapa anak bermata shappire

Si anak bermata onyx terkejut dan berbalik kebelakang .

" Hn." Jawab si mata onyx

"Boleh ku tau sedang apa kau disini?" tanya mata shappire itu dan bergabung dengan temannya si mata onyx

"kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang bosan?" jawabnya Dingin.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Ehmm bolehkah ku tau siapa namamu?" tanya mata shappire penasaran.

" Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke kau?" jawabnya dan berbalik tanya kepada temannya disamping.

" Ahh , nama yang bagus , perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke" sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya.

_**DEG! **_

Kenapa ? Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke berhenti sesaat , dia terkejut saat melihat anak yang disampingnya itu , dengan senyumnya yg tulus dan sangat ceria matanya shappire nya yang indah. -Kami-sama mungkinkah anak ini akan menjadi teman ku selamanya? Batin Sasuke

_**Mungkin Sasuke. Mungkin.**_

"Hei Sasuke kau knp melamun seperti itu?" tanya Naruto , dan Sasuke terkejut

"Hn, tak apa-apa" jawab dingin Sasuke

Hening ..

"Heii Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar desa bagaimana? Kau mau?" tawar Naruto bersemangat

"Hn. Boleh juga. Aku juga bosan juga berlama-lama disini Ayo!" jawab Sasuke padahal hatinya senang sekali *haha xD*

"Yoshh!" teriak Naruto dan cengiran rubahnya yang sangat jelas terpampang di wajahnya yg sangat tampan itu.

_Di tempat Taman Konoha _

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" sambil masih memperhatikan Desa konoha yang sangat indah

"Mungkin kah kita bisa bersama/bersahabat selamanya?" jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar , tapi memang kenyataan nya dia sangat ingin mengatakan nya kepada Naruto karena dia merasa kesepian sama seperti Naruto

"Tentu saja Sasuke! bagiku aku sangat senang bisa bersahabat denganmu karena aku memang didunia ini tidak punya orang tua , dan teman mereka menjauhi ku layaknya seperti orang asing aku sangat sedih mendengarnya" jelas Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Hn. _Arigatou Naruto! _Aku juga sama sepertimu , tak punya orang tua,dan keluarga semua keluarga ku dibunuh oleh kakaku sendiri entah kenapa begitu aku juga tak tau jelas" Jelas Sasuke

Naruto melihat mata Sasuke , memang benar Sasuke sama seperti dia terkurung dalam Kesepian , dan Kesedihan sungguh sama dengannya , tapi Naruto sadar di Dunia ini manusia ingin mencapai keinginannya untuk dan selalu berjuang dan pantang menyerah!

"Sasuke suatu saat aku akan Menjadi Hokage! Aku yakin itu! Kau pasti akan melihatnya!" jawab naruto Bersemangat!

Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat sahabat nya yang sangat ceria dan selalu semangat dalam hal apapun.

"Hn. Ya Naruto! Aku tahu kau akan menjadi Hokage , dan aku akan menjadi orang kuat yang akan melawan mu" jawab sasuke jahil

"He? Apa? Melawan? Tentu! Akuu juga ingin melawanmu sasuke! Aku ingin juga mengetahui sampai dimana kemampuan ku dan kau juga! Suatu saat nanti kita akan melakukan nya! Kita sama-sama berjuang Sasuke!

"Hn,Ya!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tulus sangat bahagia bersama sahabatnya itu. Melewati hari yang indah sampai akhir hayatnya dan selalu bersama sahabatnya itu Uzumaki Naruto.

Mungkin ini ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuknya mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto.

Arigatou Naruto!

- Friendship Never END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

Selesai fic ini ^^ author suka banget kalau pas mereka berdua sperti ini mengerti satu sama lain hahaha.. ^^ Oke sampai disini ! Semoga kalin suka!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
